There's Something I Should Tell You
by PatriciaRoseLovett
Summary: What if Lucy had let him be clingy, even after she was knocked unconscious and momentarily died? What if Kate had realized this, and gave him some space? What if they both found out they were pregnant with his child?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** There's Something That I Should Tell You

**Summary:** What if Lucy had let him be clingy, even after she was knocked unconsci and momentarily died? What if Kate had realized this, and gave him some space? What if they both found out they were pregnant with his child?

As I lay there in that hospital bed with the monitors and the breathing tube connected to me, I can just barely hear the voice of the couple in my room. One I make out as Princeton right off, but it takes me a moment to register the other voice as that Monster of a girlfriend he has for himself, Kate. What has he ever seen in her, that furry Monster who works at Starbucks? He needs someone better, and if I'm honest with myself, I do too, after that sleazebag of an ex-husband I was married to for three years. I gave that man two children a year and a half apart. What more did that asshole want?

"How are you, Kate?"

"Honestly? I'm working at Starbucks. I miss my students. I work all day, and I'm poorer than ever."

"But what about your dream?"

"Some people's dreams come true, Princeton, but I don't think I'm one of those people."

"Don't say that."

"But that's the way life is, Princeton. Nobody teaches you that when you're a kid because if you knew, no one would ever dream or grow up. But you can't stop growing up." A pause. "I'm late for work."

"Kate, listen! I wish you were happy! And I wish I had my life together, but I don't and I don't know what's gonna happen. And I'm sorry for hurting your feelings because I think that you are so special." Another pause. "I'm sorry that wasn't more articulate."

"That was perfectly articulate. But I really should go."

I hear her leave, and I mentally sigh as I hear his voice again. Princeton deserves better, he honestly does. True, he _can_ be a _little_ clingy at times, but maybe that's a good thing. Maybe that's what I've fallen in love with. Maybe that's why I care so much about his relationship with Kate. Maybe -


	2. Chapter 2

The walk to work from the hospital give me more than enough time to think about what has just happened between Princeton and I. It's his life, he has the choice to just _not_ grow up and believe what he wants to believe, but why can't he just believe what I told him, that some people – me being one of them – don't ever realize their dreams? I don't have my life together, and I don't know when it's gonna happen either. I feel like I forgive him more than I'm letting myself believe.

Work feels like an eternity, and afterwards, I head back to the Empire State Building and up to the viewing platform. Princeton is just another guy on my list of men I've dated, and he's just like all the rest – scumbags. Well, he's better than them, but he's still a scumbag. But it's been two months since our first date, since our first night together. It's all so complicated now that I'm out of school, out of _college._ Why can't life be that simple?

I grip the railing, looking down at the people walking on the pavement below. "I wish I could go back to college. Life was so simple back then. What would I give to go back and life in a dorm with a meal plan again?" I sigh, looking around the almost-empty viewing platform. Typical for a chilly October evening. "I wish I could go back to college. In college you know who you are …"

I realize that reminiscing about the past won't do me any good now. That's just what it is – the past. You can't do a fucking thing about it. But that doesn't mean you can't think about what you did and didn't do. Like not telling Princeton that I'm pregnant with his child when I saw him this morning.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt changed, but I wasn't sure what had changed until about twenty minutes after I woke up. I didn't want to sell myself anymore. Those days were over. For how long, if ever, I wasn't sure, but for now, those days were over. I wasn't sure how long I would be stuck in the hospital either, since the nurse said I had to be held for at least twenty-four hours because I could die again and permanently kill the child. She says I was lucky that I didn't lose the child the first time, and asked who the father was. I told her that _I_ wasn't even sure, because I wasn't even aware I was pregnant. But now I've got the feeling that it's Princeton's child. She says I'm only a day along – a freaking day – but I've still got a chance to keep this child, if I stay here for the next twenty-four hours, at least. I'm fine with that. It's not like I have anywhere to go, because I don't. I'd just be going back to my apartment and selling my things on Craigslist. Or possibly eBay, I'm not sure.

The man at the door distracts me from my thoughts. My ex-husband. "I came over here as soon as I heard you were in the hospital. Are you alright?"

"Just perfect, James. I just found out I'm pregnant, with my last customer's child."

"Are you taking time off so you can raise it?"

"I'm quitting. I don't want to sell myself anymore. I feel … changed. Are you okay with the kids while I'm stuck here in this hospital room for the next day?"

"They miss you, Lucy."

I take a breath. "I miss them too. Tell them Mommy's getting out tomorrow, and she'll be fine. She's changed."

"Are you sure you've changed, Lucy?"

Just because he's my ex-husband, it doesn't mean that we can't be friends. I just married him because I was pregnant with his kid and my parents didn't want me having kids before I got married. A lot of good that's gonna do me now, since Princeton's with Kate again.

I nod. "Yes, I'm sure that I've changed. I've thought long and hard about this, James. I'm changed. I'm not going back to the Lucy that you married. If you wanna start over, I'd be glad to."

He smiles. "I'd like that. Take care of the child, Lucy. Just make sure that the kid knows his father."

"Oh, he will, James," I grin, nodding. "He will."

**A/N: So Lucy's changed in this chapter, and she finds out she's pregnant. I've just gotta figure out how long I want it to be between 'College' and 'For Now' so I can judge how far along she is in her pregnancy then. If you didn't figure it out last chapter, by the way, Kate's two months pregnant.**


	4. Chapter 4

Another two weeks, and nothing's gone wrong. It's been three months now. I should be fine. I stare up at the sign on the building, shocked that my school's actually here, that it actually exists. True, some of the lights have burned out, but I'm sure we can fix it.

"It's your school, Kate!" Christmas Eve says, pulling me out of my shock.

"And here's a check with enough money to run it, and buy the building, and fix the sign …" Brian adds as I take the check, before Christmas Eve continues.

"And you can hire teachers, and cafeteria workers, and make a real working school for monsters! We raise all the money!"

"You mean, all that money? For me?"

"Most of it came from a donor who whishes to remain anonymous," Brian says, but I have an inkling of an idea as to who it is.

"Well, let's just say I chipped in to," Gary smiles.

"I don't know what to say!" I grin, staring down at the check.

"Just say thanks."

"Thank you! Thank you, everybody!" I look around at them. "The entire monster community thanks you!"

A pause. "Well, now that everyone's here, Christmas Eve and I have an announcement." Brian says.

"We getting divorce!"

"What?" From the sounds of it, I'm not the only one who's shocked. I exchange looks with Nicky. They just got married last month. It can't possibly have gone wrong by now.

"I only kidding. But … we leaving Avenue Q …"

"What?" I ask. They're leaving?

"We married now …and tly to move on … so we move to nicer neighbourhood, to Lower East Side!"

"But you can't leave!"

"Oh, come on, guys," Brian says, coming over to me and Christmas Eve. "We'll still keep in touch. Oh, and there's another reason! I'm starting a new career!"

"Yeah!"

"I'm a consultant!"

Silence. That's not gonna go good.

"I not know what that is, but I so ploud of him. And I have good news too! I finally get a regular client. I a paid therapist!"

"Who _is_ your client?" Nicky asked.

"I not arrowed to say, but I see him seven days a week at $1.25 an hour. He need a rot of help. We work through his issues, and he become an integrated person!"

"I think I know who it is!" I grin, looking at Nicky. Rod really needed help.

"Oh, you mean Rod?"

"I not a-Rod to say!" Yep. It's Rod.

"Say, where is he anyways? Get him out here!"

A gunshot. We all start to the door of the apartment building.

"God damn it!"

Princeton takes my hand as I bite my lip. I want to tell him about the kid, but I'm not exactly sure how to tell him. Maybe I should just tell him.

"Kate, what's wrong?"

I take a breath. "I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"You heard me."

He pauses. "It's mine, isn't it? From three months ago."

I nod. "Yes, sir. You gonna be here for him?"

"How are you so sure it's a boy?"

"I'm not. But whatever comes, I'll be happy. But, I guess we'll just take it one day at a time."

"One day at a time," Princeton echoes.

A silence, but it was short because I had something else to say. "I went to see Lucy yesterday."

He stops. "You did?"

"She's pregnant too."

"How far along?"

"Only two weeks. It was from your one-night-stand." I'm still bitter over that, even though he and I made up. "She wanted my forgiveness for having been so bitter against me, but she wants you to be there for him too. I, uh … offered to let her stay with me for a while."

"Are you sure you'll be okay with that?"

I nod. He makes it sound like I did something wrong. Well, I did something wrong three months ago when I got drunk and lost my job. Letting Lucy stay with us three months after that was the _last_ thing on my mind the next morning of things that were wrong. "I'm sure. We're bringing your children into the world. We want them to grow up knowing each other."

He kisses my forehead, smiling. "Your choice. As long as you think you're doing the right thing."

"Thanks, Princeton."

**A/N: I did the scene from the play so you would get where the three-month scene falls. If you want me to delete it, just ask and I will. I added the 'fix the sign' thing after I'd already typed what I wanted him to say, but I wanted to have him say it.**


End file.
